Seto Kaiba's Bad Experience with Chibis
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: seto kaiba has been forced to take care of the YGO! gang and myself and Haku as chibis! what chaos will ensue? AND HOW DO YOU CONTROL A GANG OF CHIBIS! ratedforlanguage{postponed}


Kaiba's Bad Experiece with Chibis  
  
Saph: MUHAHAHAHA. POWER!!  
  
Ryou: I suddenly have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Haku:*pokes Seto in the back of the head*  
  
Saph: ok, well, trick question of the day... what happens when you give a sugar-obsessed author a...thing... that turns people into chibis?  
  
Saph: what else occurs with me? CHAOS.  
  
Haku: O.o  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: *edge away*  
  
Saph: Bakura, do the disclaimer  
  
Bakura: make me  
  
Saph: do you want to run around in an Easter bunny costume?  
  
Bakura: do that, girl, and I will send you to- *suddenly wearing Easter bunny costume*  
  
Fangirls: CUUUTE! *run after him*  
  
Bakura: DAMN YOU, SAPH!  
  
Saph: *innocent* just do the disclaimer!  
  
Bakura: fine then. Saph and Haku own nothing but themselves.  
  
Haku:*watches Bakura run away from fangirls in the Easter bunny costume*  
  
NOTE: this is Haku's first round robin, and this is the first one I've ever post it. Go easy on the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Saph: *eating pure sugar* MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Haku: oh no Saph has SUGAR  
  
Haku: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saph: I wish that some scientist named bob randomly appeared holding a chibi-izer item and gave it to Haku so he could turn random people into chibis  
  
everyone else: O.o  
  
Haku:*pokes Kaiba in the back of the head then runs away laughing*  
  
scientist named bob: *randomly appears* MUHAHAHAHA! I HAVE MADE THE ULTIMATE ITEM! THE CHIB-IZER! MUHAHAHAHA! here you go, laddie *suddenly has British accent* there you go, lad. easy now! *hands Haku the machine* scientist named bob: *tips hat, then disappears in a cloud of greenish- purple smoke*  
  
Haku:*smiles a evil smile*  
  
Haku:*aims it at Joey* HAHAHA ZAP YOUR CHIBI!  
  
Haku:*turns head towards Yami* ZAP!  
  
Saph: o.o  
  
Saph: *watches Haku continue to zap random people*  
  
Haku:*Bakura ummmm ZAP!  
  
Haku: what power...such power  
  
Haku:*points it at Tea, Tristan, and Serenity*ZAP ZAP ZAP!  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
Saph: where is everyone? *feels tugging at her pants* wha? *looks down and sees chibi ryou* CUUUUUUTE!!  
  
Saph: *glomps chibi Ryou*  
  
Chibi Ryou: @.@  
  
Chibi Bakura:*in chibi voice* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I WILLSEND YOU INTO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
fangirls: *randomly appear* LOOK! CHIBI BAKURA! CUUTE! *chase after chibi Bakura*  
  
Haku:*laughs at Bakura*  
  
Chibi Mokuba: I'm telling my big brother you turned us all into chibis!  
  
Haku:*pokes chibi Mokuba in the back of the head*  
  
Haku: if you tell I will put you in time out little one  
  
Chibi Mokuba: WAAA! YOU HURTED ME!  
  
Haku: umm ummm here is some ice cream*gives ice cream to chibi Mokuba*  
  
Chibi Mokuba: YAY! *dives into ice cream*  
  
everyone else: I want ice cream gimme gimme gimme!  
  
Saph: *chasing after chibi Ryou* WEE!  
  
Haku:*runs away from all the chibi's and drops they item*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Saph: *still running after Ryou* come back here! *trips over the item*  
  
item: gurgle gurgle ZAAAAAAAAP  
  
Haku:*gets turned into chibi*...  
  
Saph: *after tripping over the item* @.@ wha? what happened?  
  
Ryou: *innocent smile(Saph: KAWAII!!), and points and a dog pile of chibis in the corner*  
  
Haku: *at the bottom of the dog pile* @.@  
  
Saph: *poke poke*  
  
Saph: so, now everyone's a chibi but me.... *picks up item* eh, what the heck. *presses button*  
  
item: GURGLE, GURGLE, ZAP  
  
Saph: mwahahaha! now chibis will really take over the world!!  
  
Saku: YAY! TAKE OVER WORLD...whats that mean?  
  
Saph: I dunno  
  
Haku: o okay then CHIBI PILE WEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kaiba: what's going on in he--? *looks around, not seeing anyone* uuh..  
  
chibis: *run over to Kaiba* WE WANT ICE CREAM!! ICE CREAM!! ICE CREAM!  
  
Kaiba: aaah! WHAT'S GOING ON??  
  
Haku:* pokes Kaiba in the back*  
  
half-eaten chicken nugget in the corner: well, it is now your duty to take care of all the chibis here, and find a cure. if you don't you will suffer the consequences *glows pink, and disappears*  
  
Kaiba: what in the...?  
  
Haku:*tugs on Kaiba's pants* mr. kiaba will you play with me?  
  
Saph: no, he wants to play with me!  
  
serenity: no way, mista kaiba wants to play wif me!  
  
Haku: no he's mine  
  
Mokuba: no, he's mine! he's gonna play with me, rite big bruvva?  
  
haku:*punches Mokuba in the head*MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik:*climbs up to kaiba's face* you will be my mind slavee.... you will play with ME!  
  
Kaiba: get off of me, you psycho chibis!  
  
Can Kaiba survive? WILL he survive? I mean, he's in a room full of chibis!! Can he survive without looking too suspicious? AND HOW DO YOU UNCHIBI-IZE CHIBIS??  
  
Saph: that wasn't funny, was it? Y_Y it will be funnier in the next chapters, I promise. This was an opening, so yeah. Anyways, review, flame, do whatever. But aim your flames at Haku...  
  
Haku: HEY!  
  
Saph: just kidding! Anyways, review!! 


End file.
